


七月凉風呼嘯

by baixi9990



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-20
Updated: 2009-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixi9990/pseuds/baixi9990
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke





	七月凉風呼嘯

1

他翻开日历。  
用红笔圈出的是JUMP发售的日子，蓝笔标注的是被欠租八百年的登势婆婆催债的最后期限，金色醋昆布上方是雨伞展销日，银色骨头旁边是狗粮特卖。  
坂田银时脑内登时跳出无数金币符号，窃笑着从他身边逃开。

门铃响起，坂田银时忽然打起了寒战。  
窗外，七月的阳光从未如此灿烂的闪耀着。

2

他似乎刚刚从梦中醒来。

耳边是课堂不该有的喧嚣，连桂小太郎这个万年好宝宝都在和坂本辰马窃窃私语。  
松阳老师没有站在讲台上，而是站到了高杉晋助的面前。逆着光看不清老师这一刻的表情，只能模模糊糊的从惺忪睡眼里看到昂起头的高杉，他一定又是平时犀利如刀的眼神。

新近才到这所私塾就读的这名同学实在令人头疼。  
银时和新转学生本来扯不上多大关系，但这段时间恰好松阳老师不在，这个人对于要管束纪律的桂小太郎来说就不一样，那个一板一眼的笨蛋学不会睁只眼闭只眼，因此常常和阴沉的高杉晋助当面冲突。

有一次他们两个吵架吵到了村中，遇上一群面生的来客在村中强取豪夺，正义感十足的桂小太郎把高杉扔在一边没大脑的冲上去阻止。  
根据假发的回忆，当黑洞洞的枪口对准他自己的时候，他看见了这个世界最黑的黑暗。

当时的桂小太郎仍旧死死的咬着入侵者的手臂，有人要把他拽下，而他自己被衣襟勒住呼吸困难。  
他的体力少的可怜，很快被扔在一边。侵入者揉着自己鲜血淋漓的手臂走到他面前，高大的身影掩住了光。  
“如果你道歉，我让你活。”他操着阴阳怪气的日语说道。  
那把枪抵上他额头的时候恐惧让桂失声，他惊恐的睁大眼睛。  
思想忽然游离开去。

他似乎是忘记告诉高杉晋助要逃跑……他一定已经离开了啊哈哈。  
不过，这个时候假若是他的话，这份心情无论是恐惧还是喜悦，都能被那阴冷如刀的眼神撕成碎片。

“若是能活下去，”  
他发出了自己都无法相信的声音。  
“一定要——”

然后，他听见了一声穿透血肉的枪响。  
他沉入了更黑的黑暗。

3

倒下的时候，耳朵贴在地板上，楼下传来劣质猫耳娘和客人吵架的声音，登势婆婆似乎从一开始的调停的角色变成战斗主力。  
“我老婆和天人跑了啊啊啊啊啊都是你的错！”“老娘今天偷喝酒被发现了是你告密一定是你想要博得老板娘欢心。”“你们两个混蛋都滚出去！”等等等等。  
战局变成三方割据。

哗啦啦的声音，大约是哪个桌子又被掀翻。

4

坂田银时到达那个村庄的时候，小路被染成可怖的红色，仿佛尽头是地狱里跃腾的赤焰烈火  
那不仅是太阳的余光，七月的风中，夹杂着无法忽视的血腥味，由远至近渐次深重。

他向前走着，火红的夕阳在他身后沉默。  
他看见个头还没有他高的高杉晋助手中握着一把枪，常佩的刀扔在一边，刀身沾满血迹，形状极似忘川河域盛开的红花。  
他看见他的手无力的垂在身侧，漆双眸中没有一丝光亮。  
他失神的望着天空。

“高杉……？”

坂田银时忍住尸体带来的反胃感，缓慢的向前走着，他下意识四下里张望，在一个尸体底下看到了桂小太郎白色衣服的衣角，他惊慌的拖出桂之后发现他反而只是沉沉的睡着了。

适才毫无反应的少年看向他，从头顶流下的血迹干涸成泪痕。  
他似乎没有想要解释这个血流成河的场景的意思。

银时走到高杉面前，用力抽出他手中的枪，枪身有着和高杉不负的燥热的高温。  
夕阳疏疏落落的打在他的脸上，眼神似乎在寻找什么却又什么都没有看。  
银时用力的将金属武器向远方抛去，色的枪身划出一道弧线。

“扔了它，回去吧。”他背起还在沉睡的桂，对身后呆立不动的高杉说道。  
似乎因为桂的重量，银时用无比沉重的步子向私塾走着，直到听见身后的脚步声才开始轻快。  
远远的传来辰马那个笨蛋嘶哑的喊声，三个人的名字交替传来。

5

高杉的刀锋抵着他的脖子。  
刺痛传来，温热的血液向外涌出。  
看来他除了突袭以外，还是记得怎样不动声色的置人于死地，这样的事情。

6

直到后来银时也不知道那天到底发生了什么。生活还是吵吵闹闹的继续，唯一不同的不过是桂小太郎从此以后再也不和高杉晋助吵架。当然，后者也不再故意捣乱，而是老老实实的支着下巴听代课老师讲窗前月光。

又过几日，出去的松阳老师也终于回来了。他对这个新来的学生没有什么表示，井水不犯河水倒也相安无事。  
不过，不知为何却有了适才的场景。

“高杉晋助，你为什么说杀人不需要理由。”  
昏昏沉沉的银时被松阳老师犀利的声音叫醒，而被询问的当事人只是沉默着，半晌不说话。

7

世界上哪有那么多事非要分清爱与恨。  
分道扬镳的理由又有谁能说的清。

“哟，高杉，你有委托…要…交给我？”木屐下的脸紧贴着地面，看起来坂田银时没有要反抗的样子。“还是你是竞争对手雇来踢馆的吗老朋友一场你算我便宜点反踢馆吧万事屋要是毁了楼下的老板娘会把我碎尸的。”

“……呐，银时，你不恨我吗。”  
血液从颈动脉扩大的伤口上更严重的涌出。

8

他记不住高杉最后有没有回答老师的问题。他的自己总是刻意忽略一些片段，无论它们好与不好。

时间总会先消磨掉恨，无论是多么残忍的事实，到了最后只会剩下摸不着又切实存在的惆怅。  
就算记得谁的好又怎么样。  
到底是没有人回的来。

所以坂田银时一点也不擅长怀念。  
他甚至讨厌去想。

9

松阳老师从抽屉中取出两把长刀。  
皮革在被时间磨损，颜色仍旧是鲜明的一黑一白。

坂田银时认认真真的行礼接过。

“你自己留下一把，另外一把……随意吧。”

10

“是我让坂本辰马以为你已经被真选组杀了，又给了他虚假情报，让他误炸了桂那个笨蛋的窝点。”  
“不要用那么惊讶的眼神看着我，对于坂本辰马，我自然知道你不了解的他的一部分。”  
“你以为那个看起来很逍遥的混蛋，在那个宇宙里就真的那么自由自在吗？”  
“现在连桂都恨他，说不定哪天就会跑到我这边来。”  
“真选组我也放出了有关他参加过攘夷战争的情报，那些傻瓜们正因为要吊上大鱼沾沾自喜呢。”  
“他再也回不到这片大地了，无论因为什么理由。”  
“你所拥有的，和过去那个世界的联系，已经被我斩断了。”

“所以，银时，你不恨我吗？”  
“或者你其实是在感谢我吧，帮你毁灭了糟糕的记忆。”

11

“这把给你。”银时将那把白色的刀递给高杉。“我觉得叫它『凉』比较合适，随便你吧。”  
高杉默默的接了过来。  
视野里是越发扩大的白色，银时的衣服上的也好，刀鞘上的也好。  
他抽出刀，刀刃反出的白光刺痛了银时的眼。  
尽管是单纯的白色，这种毫无杂质的颜色反而掩盖着最深的罪恶，银时摇摇头甩去头脑里奇怪的想法，将色的那把别在了腰间。

晚上回到私塾里面，桌子上整整齐齐的摆着一天里松阳老师上课的内容，不是桂小太郎一板一眼的笔迹，更不可能出自翘课很久的辰马。

这样潇洒恣意的笔迹和生命，理应属于高杉晋助。

12

有人说，松阳老师的死，发疯的不应是高杉，而是银时。

可是松阳老师死的那天，坂田银时没有哭，嚎啕大哭的反而是平日里看着十分冷漠的高杉。  
以没有人能想象到的样子，声嘶力竭的哭着。

前者只是面无表情的看着空无一人的教室，紧紧的握着腰间的刀柄，然后又在后者的哭声中松开。

他挖了挖耳朵。  
“高杉晋助，你哭的让人烦死了。”

“银时，我们去报仇吧，用我们所学会的和我们拥有的力量，为松阳老师报仇。”桂看着漫不经心的白衣少年，一字一句的说道。

——所以，然后呢？

披上攘夷的外衣，徒劳的加更多的牺牲。  
黑色的刀身看不出沾染了多少血迹，至于白色的那把——  
银时曾尝试着把高杉那把刀放在水里，急促的湍流已经冲不下渗进内部的猩红，那些颜色甚至干涸成深黑，渐渐的和自己那把相差无几。

他想起记忆里那个浴血的小高杉，背景是夕阳和差点死去的桂小太郎。  
而现在的高杉又被怎样的背景衬托着？绝望的世界和恨着世界的坂田银时？  
这算是什么糟糕的设定。

13

他忽然想起那一天高杉给松阳老师的回答是什么。

“我只是为了重要的人，才拿起了刀。”  
他是这么说的。

14

银时抽出洞爷湖，挡开高杉的『凉』。  
从木刀的昏黄纹理里，显出令人惊诧的锋利来。

心情微妙的重合在一起，像经过长途跋涉才在十二点敲响明天的时针和分针。

15

他靠在不知名墓地的墓碑上，抬起头。  
天空落下了纷纷扬扬的雪，似乎可以掩埋来时的路。  
他们都走了。

终于滚去宇宙的坂本辰马被银时踢上了星际飞船，桂小太郎说去找个洗头发的地方再没有回来。

他们的背影都渐渐模糊了。  
唯有高杉回头时的眸色——蓝紫中泛着深红的愤怒——久久的，鲜明如昨。

16

从前过招的时候，银时从来没有使用过全力。  
他无法被自己熟悉的人激起真正的杀意。

——而这些不过都是借口。

许多片影在眼前闪过，相比于高杉选择的，以记得为名的遗忘，他宁愿以忘记的名义记得。  
木刀被砍断，失血过多的身体渐渐躲不开凌厉的刀风，额角又被削下碎发，衣服上被划出无数口子，鲜血浸染了蔚蓝的卷云。  
仿佛漫溯而上的昏昏暮色。

“高杉你这个笨蛋，你想要的到底是什么！！”  
“回去，一起回去啊……”他似是而非的回答着，嘴角挂着嘲笑。  
“怎么可能还……”  
刀光剑影，颠沛流离。  
“怎么可能还，回得去啊！！！！！”

回不去那个单纯的理由，回不去那个热血的年代。  
什么都已经失去了。

那柄细长的刀没入坂田银时的胸口，他想起自己把刀递与对方时他不动声色的感激。  
坂田银时挣扎着睁眼。  
被血充斥的视野一片模糊。

抽出刀的高杉站在原地不动，似乎在说着什么，而对于坂田银时来说，那些声音跟着意识远去。  
他拼命的分辨着旧日同窗的口型。

“那就死吧。”  
他说。

17

你所牢记的恨意，已经没有意义。

18

他沉入黑暗之前，曾看见短暂的光明。  
那是多年前夕阳下伫立的少年，脸上没有一丝一毫的恐惧与悲戚。

19

那个人和志村新八擦肩而过的时候，后者下意识的扔掉了手中的东西站在原地。  
按耐住想要立刻喊出来的冲动，他拼命冷静自己的头脑。  
虽然那身装扮和某个罪大恶极的混蛋极其相似，然而那个人的表情一贯是强大下的戏谑，理应一生都不会有这样痛不欲生的表情。

志村新八擦了擦额头渗出的冷汗，捡起掉落在地的塑胶袋，重新向万事屋的方向走去。

Fin


End file.
